


Storm in bay

by orphan_account



Series: Life is strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dark Room, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Chloe, POV Max, POV Second Person, Romance, Smut, Violence, game follow, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine returned her hometown but everythisg is not that simple what she thought..  CanMax and Chloe figure out what that vision mean/ save everyone.





	Storm in bay

What the hell is this day?

First I wake up about weird Vision or dream whatever, then I figured that I could go back time and I save person girl.

Walking outside and towards the girl's dorm so I can pick Warren`s flash drive, and maybe I should call Chloe.

_(Idiot)_

"oh is it the Blackwell selfie" Victoria mocked.

"Just let me through" Victoria.

"Well, when you know everything you can figure out something else," Victoria replied as she took a photo of me.

_(oh yes, I found my way in)_

After a while, I messed up with the paint bucket, when Samuel put it the crossbar, it fell right over Victoria.

_(yes don`t mess with me bitches)._

Still, I chatted with Victoria, and she apologized and took the photo off, I walked inside and my room.

I give water to my plant.. and picked that memory stick. Start to walk back towards the parking lot.

After while chatting with Warren, we interrupted by Nathan, but Warren defined me.

Still, I fell, but when I stood up, I saw the person whom I left five years back.

_(Chloe)_

"Chloe?"

Max?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> it`s almost like the game... :D but yeah..


End file.
